


The Modest Lady & The Wanton Slut: Japanese Theft of a Pure Hearted Boy

by scrubbyscum999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burping, F/M, Fertilization, Gigantic Ass, Gigantic Breasts, Humiliation, Irrumatio, Large Cock, Masochism, Meat Toilet, Paizuri, Piercings, Pregnancy, Raceplay, Reverse NTR, Sadism, Slapping, Tattoos, Watersports, breast milk, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubbyscum999/pseuds/scrubbyscum999
Summary: After her first year of high school was filled with loneliness, nerd Hannah Janson found happiness with her kind boyfriend Nicholas. Unfortunately, Japanese bully Yasuyo Kobayashi has eyes on Nicholas and is willing to destroy their pure, romantic relationship to get what she wants.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Modest Lady & The Wanton Slut: Japanese Theft of a Pure Hearted Boy

“I wonder what Nicholas learned about how stat calculations in that RPG worked.”

A young lady was grabbing her lunch in the locker and getting ready to head toward the spare room used by the small Gaming Club. The lady’s name was Hannah Janson, a 16-year-old 10th grader attending East Seminole High School. Hannah was excited to see her boyfriend Nicholas, a 9th grader and her junior. She was an academically gifted student, having always done very well in her studies and had 20th highest academic rating in her class. It seemed that despite her lower-class background she would likely go on to achieve a respectable American lifestyle. However, her high academic success did not translate to her social life. She was always lonely, having no friends in her freshman year and always keeping to herself.

That all changed when she started her sophomore year and was approached by Nicholas after school while playing with her game system. Nicholas was by no means your stereotypical “macho” man. He stood at 4’11”, lacked athleticism, and was just as introverted as Hannah. Yet, his interest in gaming lead him to briefly overcome his shyness and approach the older Hannah. From there, he managed to convince Hannah to join the gaming club and their friendship slowly blossomed into romance. It was now spring and getting close to the end of the school year as they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Nicholas was incredibly fortunate to be with Hannah, as despite her mellow looks and demeanor she was quite beautiful. She had messy, semi-long blonde hair that obscured much of her face. She had fair skin and a beautiful face covered in freckles. She wore distinct big, nerdy, thick-rimmed glasses. Hannah generally wore a dingy blue shirt and black jeans. Even with her dull sense of fashion it was obvious for anyone who paid attention that beneath the homely impression was a very pretty young lady. In fact, though it was unintentional, her clothes were often tight due to her dynamite body, with her breasts still making a large boob tent in her otherwise baggy shirt. Hannah had a chubby body type, but it did not take away from the fact that she was still a healthy weight and was blessed with an exaggerated hourglass figure. Her ass was huge, almost as big as her colossal tits. Nicholas would be the envy of many boys in the school if they paid any attention to Hannah or had any sense of taste but alas, he was lucky that their ignorance made it easy to keep Hannah all to himself. Her height and three size were as follows:

**Height: 161cm**

**Bust: 125cm**

**Waist: 66cm**

**Hips: 116cm**

While Nicholas was a small man who lacked the traditional beauty of standard of an athletic physique, it could not be denied that he was still quite handsome. At 15 years old he stood at 150 centimeters. He often wore a polo shirt, Bermuda shorts, and loafers. Nicholas and Hannah were an ideal, pure couple even if no one else noticed.

Hannah walked quietly to the room, excited to have another comforting conversation with her beloved Nicholas. What was previously a life of loneliness was now an almost perfect existence with the influence of her humble boyfriend. As Hannah walked through the empty hall though she was obstructed by an imposing figure. It was the one person who stopped Hannah’s life from being “perfect”. It was the wealthy Yasuyo Kobayashi（小林(こばやし) 安代(やすよ)）.

“So, if it isn’t little Miss Loner going to see her boyfriend.”

Yasuyo spoke to her in derisive and mocking fashion, completely confident in the situation. Hannah looked with fear and disgust in her eyes.

“There isn’t anything you can do to me I can’t recover from.”

Hannah and Yasuyo have had an adversarial relationship since she entered East Seminole. Yasuyo was a 17-year-old 11th grader known as the school’s delinquent. She never did her schoolwork, skipped class, and was disrespectful to authority figures. The reason why she was so brazen was that Yasuyo was the daughter of a wealthy family. She was also being raised by a single mother who was just as disrespectful. Her wealth shielded her from the consequences of her actions since no matter what she did her luxurious lifestyle was guaranteed. At the very least, Yasuyo was not violent. That is, she was not violent to anybody but one, Hannah. In Hannah’s freshman year Yasuyo would spend every few days ruthlessly teasing her and destroying her self-esteem. Yet ever since she started to hang out with Nicholas, Yasuyo‘s bullying had gotten much, much worse.

“I am sure you are thinking about that boy Nicholas, huh? You know that little boy won’t be able to save you, right? You are just boring girl who don’t have what it takes to be a real woman.”

Hannah responded back fearfully but with force, something she never would have done a year ago.

“And you’re a real woman?”

Yasuyo gave her a smirk before grabbing her by the collar.

“You really think just because you have Nicholas now that you mean something? Ha! How naive.”

Yasuyo abruptly splashed some water she was holding into her face and shoved her to the ground.

“Ha ha ha! It’s going to get a lot worse than that for you!”

As Yasuyo walked away Hannah was on the verge of tears. Yasuyo‘s abuse had gotten so bad that it was beyond humiliating. Yet, when the thought of Nicholas came to her mind, she withheld her tears quickly got up. As she went to dry her face in the bathroom she thought about whether she should worry Nicholas with Yasuyo‘s bullying. While everyone in the school knew who Yasuyo was no one knew her abuse of Hannah, including Nicholas. She did not want to worry him, but she started to think it was not a good idea to keep it a secret from him forever. If Nicholas was her boyfriend, he should be able to at least listen to her.

* * *

The episode with Yasuyo was brief and did not take any significant time from Hannah and Nicholas’ lunch. As Hannah started to eat her food she listened intently to Nicholas’ findings, interested not only in the information itself but the man who was speaking it.

“…so, based on how well certain characters bond with each other and the difficulty of the enemies you face, your stat growth will reflect that. Knowing that, it should be pretty easy to min/max the characters you get as long as you know their base stats.”

Nicholas just finished his explanation and Hannah was very impressed. They were both playing through a new JRPG and were sharing their experience of how they were getting through the game. Hannah did not have much money, but the little extra money she could gather was spent on games. While she never expected Nicholas to support her with money or gifts, she was able to play the game they were discussing after Nicholas gave a copy to her as a present. She was very happy to have someone who not only shared her interests but was even willing to spoil her. She initially tried to refuse the gift, but Nicholas insisted. Hannah truly felt she was the luckiest girl in the world.

“It’s so great that you were able to find all of that out. I feel the way you explained it made it much easier to understand than how the information was worded online.”

Hannah gave a Nicholas a shy but romantic smile, which caused both of them to blush. These were the types of moments they both cherished. During the romantic scene Hannah thought about her troubles with Yasuyo and contemplated whether she should worry Nicholas. After a moment of silence, she made her decision.

“Um…Nicholas?”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Um…well, I don’t want to worry you but there is a problem I have been dealing even before you entered high school. No, it’s probably too small to call it a problem, more of a minor, crisis…”

Nicholas usually soft demeanor quickly turned serious. Even as an introvert, he loved Hannah deeply and would do anything to try and help solve this issue.

“Well, there is a junior who has been bullying since I was a freshman last year. You might have heard of her, her name in Yasuyo Kobayashi…”

From there Hannah explained everything, from how she was constantly degraded to how her abuse became much worse once she found out about Nicholas. It now was common for Yasuyo to physically intimidate her thorough shoving and even pouring water on her. When she finished explaining the situation, she was nervous that Nicholas would be too bothered by it and try to ignore it. It would make sense, he was about as introverted as her if not more so. Instead, Nicholas made a response that surprised her.

“Hmm…well, I am sorry that you feel that you couldn’t tell me about this earlier. It shows that I still need to gain more of your trust.”

Hannah quickly tried to clarify her rationale.

“No! It’s not like that! I just didn’t want to burden you…”

“No, it’s fine. It just shows I need to do my part to strengthen this relationship as well. I am glad you told me about this. We are going to confront Yasuyo after school today.”

“Today?!”

Hannah reacted with shock since she never expected to have a direct confrontation.

“Yes, I think I have a responsibility to tell her that she has no right to bully my girlfriend. I am under no illusion that it will be the end of the issue. I know I am not particularly strong or intimidating, but it’s a step.”

Hannah was about to object, but she realized that Nicholas is trying to help her. It was also clear that Nicholas wanted to feel like he could contribute to solving the problem.

“…If you really feel that is the first thing we should do, I will support your decision as your girlfriend. You are the one trying to help me after all.”

Nicholas looked at Hannah with a level of determination that she had rarely seen.

“Do you want to come with me or would rather me go alone so you don’t have to see her?”

Hannah’s response was immediate.

“I will go with you. You shouldn’t have to go alone. Also, I want her to know that I won’t back down. I believe she thinks I will just give up. I won’t.”

Hannah and Nicholas exchanged resolved looks before giving a quiet smile. They knew whatever would happen, they were on their way of addressing the Yasuyo issue.

* * *

It was after school and Nicholas and Hannah knew where they would approach Yasuyo. Yasuyo drove home in an ultra-luxury sports car. Its opulence was evidence of her inherited wealth and ability to disregard any sense of respect. Nicholas and Hannah immediately headed toward the car and waited for Yasuyo to arrive. They did not have to wait for long, as only a couple minutes later Yasuyo was strutting toward her fancy ride home. Nicholas hoped that she would at least be caught off guard but was not surprised when all Yasuyo showed was amusement. When Yasuyo finally stood toward Nicholas he was sure to get the first word in.

“Yasuyo, I heard you have been bullying my girlfriend Hannah. In fact, you have been doing it for quite a long time. I am here to tell you bluntly that I will not stand for it.”

Yasuyo gave a self-satisfied smirk, amused by the situation.

“Oh Nicholas, so the little girl finally told her Daddy what was happening. I am not sure why you are defending her, she ain’t anything special.”

Nicholas quickly got angry.

“Don’t talk to her like that! She is far more precious than you’ll ever be!”

“Oh, you say that now Nicholas, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t be saying that if you got to know a _really_ know who I am.”

Nicholas had mixed emotions. He knew even from a distance that Yasuyo was unlikable but her insulting his girlfriend so brazenly quickly built his hatred. On the other hand, he knew Yasuyo was an intimidating figure. She was the richest person in school and her arrogance made it impossible to bring down her mood. Not only that but she was also physically intimidating in a feminine way as well. Yasuyo was taller than Hannah let alone Nicholas. She wore a long sleeved tight t-shirt, tartan miniskirt, tights, and fancy sneakers. She wore variety of gaudy precious metal bracelets. Her ears were riddled with tons of ear piercings along with a nose piercing. Yasuyo had long black hair in a hime cut along with pale skin and two distinct beauty marks on her face. Despite her gaudy appearance she still conveyed some sense of a traditional Japanese look. In contrast to Hannah’s short and plump figure Yasuyo was taller and had a thin figure. Despite her thin figure though she had an extreme hourglass figure as well. Impressively, her tits and ass were even _larger_ than Hannah’s, though not by much. So unlike Hannah, Yasuyo’s reputation drew attention to her physical gifts. In this way, Hannah and Yasuyo were both physical opposites and mirror images of one another. Her height and three size were as follows:

**Height: 177cm**

**Bust: 129cm**

**Waist: 53cm**

**Hips: 119cm**

Despite all of this, Nicholas was totally focused on defending Hannah from her high school bully.

“What are talking about ‘real woman’? Why are you so obsessed with bothering Hannah?”

Yasuyo grin somehow became even larger, as if nothing could phase her.

“Well, to be honest I originally bothered her just because she seems so pathetic. A woman that timid and dull just deserves to be miserable. What woman makes so little effort in her looks and fashion? But once you came into the picture the situation became even more ridiculous. The only way an attractive young man like you would be with her is because you never experienced better.”

Hannah looked on in disgust before finally speaking up.

“So, you are just envious?”

Yasuyo’s attention immediately turned to Hannah and looked into her eyes without a hint of fear.

“Is it envy? Perhaps you can say that, but it certainly doesn’t come from a lack of confidence. I know for a fact Nicholas would take me in a heartbeat if he really knew what he would be getting.”

Nicholas scoffed.

“Hmph, as if.”

Yasuyo looked at Nicholas with a playful look.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I am a _very_ picky woman. You know how many pathetic knuckleheads I turned down because they thought they deserved me? No, there is only one man who is worthy. Do you honestly think I haven’t seen that colossal manhood bulging those little pants?”

Without a second thought, Yasuyo reached to grab Nicholas’ manhood when Hannah immediately grabbed Yasuyo’s wrist, stopping the potential groping. Hannah looked at Yasuyo with deadly intent while Yasuyo made a crazed smile.

“Oh, so you willing to go as far as touch me to protect your king huh. You know you would have no match to me in a fight, right?”

Hannah did not budge.

“There is no way I wouldn’t do anything to keep your evil hands away from my Nicholas.”

What started as a confrontation between Yasuyo and Nicholas quickly escalated into a much deadlier tension between two women over a man. After a brief stare down Yasuyo yanked her hand away easily and resumed her declarations.

“I don’t need to use any physical force win against you. My feminine charms are my strongest weapon. Nicholas will choose me because he will find out that _I_ am the better choice.”

“That will _never_ happen.”

The two exchanged looks before Yasuyo walked past them and got in her car.

“Don’t worry Nicholas, you’ll come around.”

Yasuyo gave a devlish wink and quickly drove off at a dangerous speed. After an uncomfortable silence it was Hannah that spoke up.

“Come on, I would like to walk you home today, if that is ok with you.”

“I’m…ok with that.”

It was a quiet walk to Nicholas’ home with the knowledge made open that Hannah and Yasuyo were romantic rivals. As Hannah left Nicholas at the front door, he finally broke the silence.

“Hannah, I am really glad you stood up for me like that. I never would have guessed someone as nasty as Yasuyo would take an interest in me. You really showed bravery back there.”

Hannah replied in a thoughtful but straightforward manner.

“It should be expected. I knew that Yasuyo wanted you for herself, but it was never said openly. There is absolutely no way I would let her lay her hands on you.”

Nicholas took in the words.

“Well, hopefully we can solve this issue. I guess I will see you tomorrow.”

“Ok, have a good night Nicholas.”

As they both turned away Nicholas stopped and spoke up before they departed.

“Hannah?”

“Yes Nicholas?”

“Did you ever notice that I was…uh… _big_ down there?”

There was a brief pause before she responded.

“Yes, it is obvious for anyone paying attention. However, the reason I fell in love with you is because you are a good boy with a pure heart. It is something that would never bother me.”

“Oh…well I relieved to hear that.”

Before Nicholas closed the door though Hannah added something else.

“Saying that, I don’t mind it. In fact, I find that physical part of you…extremely attractive.”

* * *

Hannah was in the room used for the gaming club after school. She was assigned with cleanup duty that day and everyone else was already heading home. It has been a few weeks since her confrontation with Yasuyo and while they have had a few encounters since then no words or physical force was exchanged. Instead, Hannah was thinking about something that had been on her mind longer than the past few weeks. Ever since their relationship became more serious Hannah was seriously thinking about losing her virginity to Nicholas. She knew that there was no one who would ever come close to the bond she had developed with him. She also felt that Nicholas had a right to her body for being such a loyal boyfriend.

Of course, there was a selfish aspect as well. She was deeply attracted to Nicholas not only emotionally but physically and wanted to be the one to take his cherry. They were both virgins, so it was a completely perfect situation. Hannah told Nicholas to go to her house and stay in her room until she came home. Nicholas had never been to her house before and didn’t know the surprise that was waiting for him when she arrived. Hannah eagerly cleaned up the room as she thought about the coming event.

“Oh Nicholas, just wait a little bit longer…”

* * *

Nicholas was walking home from school when he finally arrived at Hannah’s house. While it was respectable, it was clearly a lower income home representative of her background. Hannah told him that the house key was in a potted plant near the front door. When Nicholas entered inside what he saw was a minimalist but clean house. Following instructions, he headed towards Hannah’s room where he was met with the delightful smell that only a girl’s room can bring. The furnishings were somewhat basic but the various game memorabilia and items showed Hannah’s passion for their shared hobby, even if the items were limited. He saw that Hannah had left some home-cooked brownies and milk on her bread, which he did not expect. He saw a note next to them which read:

> These are for you to eat. Please enjoy them and wait patiently till I get home.
> 
>   * Hannah 
> 


Nicholas had no idea what was going on, but he trusted that whatever Hannah had planned would be something they would enjoy.

Nicholas suddenly heard the front door unlock, open, then close. He heard the tapping of footsteps before someone walked into the room. Yet, to his absolute shock it was not Hannah, but Yasuyo!

“So, this the place that girl lives, how dumpy.”

Nicholas stood up in shock, panic, and anger.

“What are you doing here?! I thought I locked the door.”

Yasuyo just gave him a cheeky smile.

“You did, but I have followed Hannah home a few times and got a copy of her spare key in that potted plant. I have to admit, when I followed you today I expected to trail you back to your house to see if I could get a way in your place too. I never would have expected Hannah would be bold enough to invite you to her place!”

“Don’t you take a car? What do you want?! Why are you following us!?”

“Oh Nicholas, haven’t you noticed that some days my car wasn’t in the parking lot? To be honest I thought for sure that would tip the two of you off, but I guess you were too engrossed in your lovebird world.”

“Of course, we aren’t wasting our time dwelling on you. You aren’t answering my main question.”

Yasuyo let out a light-hearted laugh as if she were being told a small joke.

“Come on Nicholas, why do you think? I am here to show you why I am better than that plain ole Hannah!”

Nicholas looked in contempt.

“And how do you plan to do that?”

Yasuyo slowly stepped closer in a seductive manner.

“Ha! Apparently, the same way Hannah was planning to show you to today, by taking your virginity!”

“What are you talking about! She wouldn’t do that!”

Yasuyo’s laugh grew louder and more uncontrolled.

“Ha ha ha! Oh Nicholas, you really are innocent. What do you think all this is? Inviting her to her house, giving you brownies and milk, making you comfortable. Do you really think that Hannah doesn’t have lustful desires as well?”

Nicholas knew that Yasuyo was right about this. While he did not think about it before she pointed it out, everything laid out pointed to an attempt at seduction and sex by Hannah. It makes sense, of course they both were physically attracted to each other. Nicholas’ tastes for huge tits and ass showed in his choices for female game characters. Hannah was undeniably very pretty and was Nicholas’ perfect woman not only emotionally, but physically as well. Of course, Hannah had let him know that not only she found him handsome but had an attraction to his extra-large dick and balls as well. Despite Yasuyo hitting the mark he was strident on rejecting Yasuyo’s brazen advances.

“Well so what, Hannah is a wonderful girl and I would love to deepen our connection. I would never be interested in a… _slut_ like you!”

Almost like a switch Yasuyo expression changed. What was once amusement and playful became much more serious and seductive. It was obvious that she enjoyed Nicholas’ insult.

“Ah, but that is where your wrong Nicholas. I think a slut is _exactly_ what you are interested in.”

Nicholas was caught off guard as Yasuyo’s demeanor shifted, now having her body and face right in front of him. She gave him a coy and smug smile.

“The fact you said that shows you know exactly what my allure is. You may be naive, but you’re not that naive. You know no matter what you say about my ‘ethics’ that one thing is undeniable, I am fucking sexy.”

Nicholas face started to turn red, but he kept his ground.

“That is just your arrogance talking. There is nothing sexy about gaudy bitch like you.”

“Oh, I’m a _bitch_ now too? I see you starting show me how you _really_ feel about me. Don’t lie to me Nicholas, it’s obvious you have good taste. Let’s be honest, I am not stupid. I know that Hannah has the second biggest tits and ass in school. While plain, she is an attractive girl. Well, she obviously trails a little by _moi_ of course. I know you like a woman with gigantic udders and a jumbo ass. I may be better than Hannah, but I know she is legitimate competition. Come on, I am complete _fuck doll_ , don’t you want get a taste?”

“Hmph, a taste of a what, something every other guy has already took a bit out of? No thank you, Hannah is pure for me.”

“Oh Nicholas, don’t you listen? I already told you I have rejected every man that has ever approached me. I am a virgin just like Hannah. The difference is a slut like me has trained my entire life to serve you.”

Yasuyo was starting to rub her hands onto Nicholas’ chest and back. While Nicholas was still resisting mentally, he did not stop her physical touch.

“Hannah is poor. She can’t support you. I come from a family that is rich. If you get me pregnant you will be set for life. You would never have to work, never have to worry about any responsibilities. You could fuck and play games all day and I will make sure that you stay satisfied and happy. Me and my mother would make sure you are free of any responsibilities other than your own enjoyment.”

In that back of Nicholas’ mind, he thought about how easy and good life could be, but he still held to his loyalty to Hannah.

“Money and material possessions aren’t everything. Me and Hannah will find a way to live a comfortable life.”

Yasuyo was now pressing her body against his, staring directly in his eyes.

“Nicholas, I don’t think you understand. Yes, I am the apex of beauty, but it goes further than that. My mother managed to take my father’s wealth and abandon him. Of course, she kept me as well. She wanted to make sure that I didn’t have to deal with a lesser man like she did. She wanted to make sure I could ensure that I get the _best_ man there is. You know, let me show you something.”

Yasuyo lightly pushed Nicholas on the bed and slowly undressed. First, she took off her shoes, then her skirt, tights, and finally her shirt. What was revealed shocked Nicholas. Yasuyo covered her skin because she had a traditional Japanese full body tattoo. Not only that, but she even had nipple piercings, a navel piercing, and variety of vaginal piercings. This was especially astonishing speaking that Yasuyo was only 17. Whoever did it obviously was not only very skilled but had no issues with inking an underage girl.

“My mother did this tattoo for me. She has trained me ever since I was little girl to be a slut, a simple meat toilet for the perfect man. I have trained in every sexual technique you can think of since I was a kindergartener. My beauty, my wealth, my skill, the preservation of my virginity, it was all so it could serve you. My mother trained me, but it was I that ultimately decided this path. I only got my tattoo and piercings when I decided that this was the path I wanted to take.”

Nicholas simply stared in utter shock. As crude and uncouth as it was he couldn’t deny that it was incredibly tempting for the lustful side of him. He was trying to stay faithful, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

“Now let’s compare this to that ole Hannah, a silly girl who has no sexual training. She will probably tell you about some nonsense about romance and love but is that really what you want? Spending your life having boring sex when you could be fucking me like a ten-cent whore like you really want? Why settle for an amateur when you can have a trained professional?”

Nicholas still had some fight in him and rebutted.

“I am sure Hannah could learn anything you can do. She loves me and I love her, we can figure out how to be intimate in a fun way together?”

Yasuyo smirked.

“Maybe, but why would give up on _superior_ slut like me? A slut whose body is built for your pleasure, whose wealth is for your pleasure, even her mind is for your pleasure. I am literally just _offering_ it to you, for _free_. You don’t have to give anything else in return. I won’t ask you for anything. All you have to do is give up your monogamous fidelity to Hannah. What is more important, your loyalty and love to Hannah or being able to fuck obscene bitch like me?”

Nicholas was now frozen. He loved Hannah. He wanted to see her happy. He knew that she was ready to take his virginity and that it would be one of the happiest moments of her life. He knew that Hannah was not only pure, but the girl in front of him was the same girl that tortured Hannah since she came to high school. The girl who preyed on Hannah in the moments that she was weakest. He knew Hannah deserved his loyalty.

But he could not do it.

He was not satisfied with just Hannah.

He could deny the promises of wealth and comfort, but not the sheer embodiment of savage femininity of Yasuyo’s voluptuous body and honed sexual skill.

He wanted to fuck Hannah’s erotic bully right now.

Nicholas immediately jumped off the bed and gave Yasuyo a deep, juicy kiss. He drank the warm saliva that came out of her mouth, feeling her cool tongue piercing. After ended the kiss he immediately slapped her face and threw her to the side of the bed. As Nichlas started to unzip his pants Yasuyo looked up at him with crazed eyes.

“Yes, forget that stupid bitch! That is why I tortured her! Cheat on her and fuck a real first-rate bitch like _me_!”

Nicholas frantically pulled down his Bermuda shorts to reveal his thick 31 centimeter thick manhood. As his semi-hard cock flopped onto Yasuyo’s face, she could feel its hot temperature and pulsing blood as it was a heart on its own. Her face was in a wide faced grin, knowing she was about to not only fill her life’s purpose but show her dominance to the meek Hannah.

“Yes, give me that superior cock! I will serve you better than your timid little girlfriend ever could! I will be the nasty meat toilet that you desire. Fuck the woman who tortured your little sweetheart!”

With nothing but crazed, heavy breathing Nicholas grabbed Yasuyo’s hair and yanked her head back. His dick, now diamond hard, was lined up straight to her mouth as he slowly drove it in the warm, gooey opening. He soon completely bottomed out his dick in Yasuyo’s throat, all 31 centimeters, as her neck bulged out in an almost comical fashion.

GORURURU

Yasuyo gargled her throat covering Nicholas’ big cock with her warm spit. Nicholas slowly withdrew from the Japanese throat as she gave a devilish smile, drool hanging off her plump lips.

“Come Nicholas baby, I know your dark desires. I am your slut, remember? Unlike Hannah, you can unleash whatever sadistic cravings you have. I know under that well-mannered exterior is the heart of an alpha sadist. I could see it in your eyes…”

Nicholas stared at the tattooed and pierced high schooler with the eyes of starving man eyeing a full course meal. Overcome by pure lust, any mental inhibitions he had were completely discarded. His mind completely emptied out and was now filled with one thing, fucking this submissive Japanese meat toilet.

He grabbed her hair again, even more violently this time, and shoved his monster cock down her throat. He immediately started to pump his manhood down her warm throat like it was a piston. Despite the bulging of her neck and the violent whiplash of her head, Yasuyo did not break like any normal woman may have. Even with the inhuman sexual treatment she received from the usually quiet Nicholas her eyes showed that she was totally reveling in it. She did not just take pride in being a cum bucket, she took it as a sign of female superiority, and she knew that Hannah would take it that way as well if she saw her now.

GOKU GOKU GOKU GOKU!

As Nicholas let out loud guttural grunts that seemed in complete opposition to his usually soft voice, Yasuyo’s spit continued to be flung in all directions. Her pussy was soaking wet, already leaving a large wet spot on the floor as if someone had simply dumped a large container of liquid. Her tattooed and nipple pierced tits swayed erratically with great weight, as would be expected of their 129-centimeter bust size.

GOKU GOKU GOKU!

As Nicholas large, low hanging nuts started to vibrate Yasuyo could feel that he would release his first shot of viral cum. She immediately sucked even harder, creating an air-tight vacuum to receive the expected load. Nicholas, still jerking Yasuyo’s head with a vice grip on her head and hair, could feel the coming orgasm filled the pleasure of having complete dominance over such a brash woman.

“UGHHH!”

Nicholas let out a deep groan as his balls retracted and immediately dumped multiple shots of sperm juice down Yasuyo’s throat. Yasuyo’s immediately came as well, showering the floor in her feminine juices. Nicholas’ cum quickly filled Yasuyo’s stomach and overflowed to her throat. As Nicholas let off his last thick shots of cum he unceremoniously yanked his cock from Yasuyo’s throat. Cum immediately spilled on the floor as Yasuyo kept her mouth open to reveal that Nicholas filled her so much that it overflowed. She looked up with her mouth open, face covered in stray pubic hairs, before closing and forcing down the cum that completely filled her throat. Somehow, she managed to force all the contents into her already overfilled stomach. She opened her mouth, eyes glittering with pride as she showed the sperm was completely consumed.

GEEEEEEEPU!

Yasuyo’s let out a load, uncouth burp, only further showing her depravity. Nicholas stood over her confidently but breathing heavily. Yasuyo, eager to show the rest of her skills, quickly got up and playfully pushed Nicholas on Hannah’s bed. Yasuyo slowly crawled onto him like a leopard stalking its prey. While Yasuyo was still subservient, she would be the one in the aggressive position at this point.

“You know, it’s really obvious that you have a taste for girls with big udders. Well, why don’t you celebrate the ownership of your new sow with a wonderful paizuri. My udders are a little bit bigger than that goody two shoes Hannah. Just sit back and enjoy, it’s a sow’s place to serve her owner.”

Yasuyo laid herself on Hannah’s bed, lining up her ginormous cleavage with Nicholas’ gargantuan dick. Though they both were already covered in sweat Yasuyo let a stream of saliva drip from her mouth to be used as lube. She gave Nicholas a sultry look as she started to apply strong pressure and rub her ink-covered boobs onto Nicholas’ long, thick cock. Even with his absurdly large manhood it was completely covered by the vixen’s tits. Nicholas looked down on his new Japanese slave in blank, pleasure filled stupor before laying his head back on Hannah’s pillow and enjoying the paizuri service.

“Come on, Hannah left you some brownies and milk, right? She may not be able to satisfy you sexually, but I am sure you should make sure her brownies don’t go to waste while you fuck her bully’s tits.”

Yasuyo halted her paizuri ever so briefly as she slowly dragged her heavy udders up Nicholas’ body and grabbed the brownies that still sat on the bed, though shifted around by their heavy movement. Grabbing one of the brownies, she slowly pushed it towards Nicholas’ lips as he took a large bite. Like the rest of the sensual experience, Hannah’s brownies were excellent.

“You know, she gave you this milk, but I think mine’s is better. I am sure you will agree once you get a taste…”

Yasuyo took the glass and quickly gulped down the contents before pressing the glass up against her nipple.

“Here you go…fresh from the source…ahhhhhh…”

Yasuyo roughly squeezed her tit as a torrent for breast milk quickly filled the glass.

“Here you go…いただきます～ (Thank for the meal~)”

Yasuyo pressed the glass gently against Nicholas’ lips as he drank her fresh breast milk. While Hannah’s brownies were excellent, Yasuyo’s breast milk was probably the best thing he had ever tasted. He quickly gulped down the glass’ contents as Yasuyo held it. Yasuyo then rudely threw the glass on Hannah’s floor before presenting her pierced nipple to Nicholas’ mouth for more milk drinking. Nicholas sucked on the nipple savagely, feeling the contrast of the cool piercing with the warm milk filling his mouth. As Nicholas gulped down the beverage Yasuyo looked on with a motherly expression, moaning at the pleasure of her milk being taken so aggressively by her junior.

After drinking about a half-gallon of Yasuyo’s breast milk, Nicholas put his hand behind his back in a totally relaxed position.

“Wasn’t Yasuyo’s titty milk good? It’s so nice your beloved Hannah has provided the setting for our big fuck session. It suits her to prep the session so the real woman can get to serving the king.”

Yasuyo slowly dragged her huge udders, now profusely leaking milk, along Nicholas’ body as she positioned herself back down toward Nicholas’ cock to resume the paizuri. She moved her breasts up and down as well as alternating fashion against the hot, pulsating cock. Nicholas was not even looking at her, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the service. She looked at his expression with prideful, naughty look. She was happy for Nicholas to regard her as a lowly meat toilet, as she was the _superior_ meat toilet. She knew that when it came to a man’s affections, his sexual desire was what truly counted.

Yasuyo continued her paizuri with the alternating motions of her tattoed boobs as Nicholas was being soaked in breast milk. Suddenly, she could once again feel his balls trembled as another shot of semen was readying to shoot. As the eruption drew near the already high pressure from Yasuyo’s breasts increased. With ravenous expectations and leaking milk, Yasuyo gave lustful words to send Nicholas over the edge.

“Go on Nicholas, let it out, let out your thick, creamy cum. Mark your new property, your new slutty Japanese concubine. Soil the bed of your beloved Hannah, release your masculine energy on your new, higher-grade bitch! I will take it all! I will do anything for you Master Nicholas!”

“UGHH!!”

With his low, manly grunt Nicholas’ nuts retracted once again as his cock erupted like a volcano. His cock juice not only sprayed all over Yasuyo’s colorful tits, but her regal face, black hair, back, and every other part of her body. She once again orgasmed, spraying a strong stream of her womanly juices all over Hannah’s bed. During her orgasm she kept her tits squeezed together, using the immense pressure to squeeze out the geyser of cock juice. She spasmed in a tense manner as she reveled in serving such a fine alpha male.

After the orgasm subsided Yasuyo was completely covered in Nicholas’ seed. Hannah’s room was now filthy, with bodily juices completely soaking the bed and the floor around it. Yasuyo was not done yet though. She slowly got up and grabbed Nicholas’ ankles and raised his legs toward the ceiling. She proceeded position herself on top in a mounting amazon position with Nicholas’ cock still hard as diamond, pulsating like a heart, and hot like a warm, energetic oven.

“Now it’s time for the grand finale. This is where you impregnate your new Japanese concubine and throw away that dull Hannah for a new raunchier, more fun toy…”

* * *

“I am so excited! I was afraid I would be arriving really late but I actually finishing cleaning the club room earlier than I thought!”

Hannah thought to herself as she had almost reached her home. She was extremely anxious about her first sexual experience. Hannah did not know how Nicholas would react since he was such a pure hearted boy, but she felt that she deserved to repay him for all that he had done for her.

“It is only right to surrender my body to him. Nicholas was there for me no one else cared. He has spent so much time listening to my hopes and dreams. He was there when I was at my weakest. He even stood up to Yasuyo even though it was not his problem and she was bigger than him. Nicholas has done everything for me, it’s only right I reward him.”

As Hannah thought this, she of course also desired Nicholas physically, but this was still pushed to the back of her mind. As she thought about Nicholas’ unwavering loyalty, she realized she was already coming up to her front door. While her house was not very impressive, she hoped that Nicholas wouldn’t mind. As she reached for the key from the potted plant to open the door she noticed the door was actually already slightly open.

“Huh? Did Nicholas forgot to close the door? Maybe he was nervous?”

Hannah thought to herself as she put the key back and went inside. Closing the door behind her, the atmosphere immediately felt off. Despite only being in the living room her instincts told her that something was wrong.

“Nicholas? Are…are you here?”

Hannah’s voice was shaky as she slowly started to head toward her room. While she felt something was wrong, she still was more excited to finally take Nicholas’ virginity. As she headed toward her room, her instincts were not only quickly confirmed, but suggested something worse than she could ever imagine. She started to hear a faint voice of a girl as well as strange smells. As she inched closer to her room her anxiety increased.

“Ni…Nicholas?”

She was now starting to get very frightened. As she came near her door the smells became overwhelming. While still a little distanced she could hear the voice clearly now.

“Come baby, don’t you want it? Aren’t you ready to finally fertilize a voluptuous woman like me?”

Hannah’s brain was now overwhelmed with emotion as she tried to comprehend what was happening. She heard this voice before but, it could not be…

As Hannah walked in, the door already left open, what she saw was worse than anything she could have imagined in her worst nightmares.

In front of her was Yasuyo, covered in an elaborate full body tattoo and obscene piercings, as she held Nicholas’ legs up and mounted him in an Amazon position. Hannah’s bed and floor were covered in cum, sweat, saliva, and feminine juices. In her most sacred space stood her bully Yasuyo, as she was preparing to take Nicholas’ virginity. Yasuyo’s head turned toward Hannah, obviously ecstatic and smug that she came in to see the main event.

“So, you finally came Hannah! Just in time to see your precious lover has his virginity taken by the woman who bullied you for so long! What did I tell you? I told you that you couldn’t compete with a superior woman like me. Nicholas is a real alpha stud, and alpha studs need a woman who can get down and dirty, not an innocent little flower like you~”

Hannah eyes were already filling with tears as she was overcome with anger, frustration, and sadness. She immediately let out her frustration in the only words that came to mind.

“YOU JAPANESE BITCH!!!”

She screamed as her tears started to roll down her cheeks. Yasuyo’s grin widened even more than before.

“That’s right, I _am_ a Japanese bitch, and that is exactly what Nicholas wants. He wants a slut, a sow, a woman who is willing to be a complete meat onahole for his pleasure!”

She then lined up vagina straight over Nicholas’ towering cock for Hannah to see. As the sacred opening hovered over Nicholas’ manhood like a UFO, Yasuyo continued her gloating.

“But don’t listen to me, let’s hear what Nicholas has to say. He is the master after all. Nicholas, Hannah is finally here. Do you want to let your sweetheart Hannah, who has been with you in your darkest moments and gave all her love to you, to finally let you graduate from virginity? Or…would you rather you graduate with me, a tattooed, pierced Japanese meat onahole who tortured your sweetheart ever since she entered East Seminole High? Whatever you decide, I will freely accept it.”

Despite her gloating tone, all three knew that Yasuyo was completely honest. It was up to Nicholas; he was the leader and his word was law. Nicholas slowly spoke up with heavy, lust-filled breathing.

“I…I am sorry Hannah…but…I can’t wait any longer. I want to fuck a Japanese meat toilet. I know she has hurt you for so long…but…I want to impregnate this huge titty whore. I want to fuck _Yasuyo_ …”

Hannah’s eyes completely went blank. She dropped to her knees as her tears were now completely overflowing. The woman who tortured her for so long, who made her life hell, took away the only person she loved and who truly cared for her.

“Uuu. WAAAAHHHH!”

As Hannah started to ball her eyes out Yasuyo let out a victorious laugh.

“HA HA HA! Well it looks like Master Nicholas has made his decision. Now watch as I take his virginity and he fertilizes me! Look Master Nicholas, your favorite bitch is now going make you graduate!”

Yasuyo slowly lowered her cunt as it enveloped Nicholas’ gigantic, meaty cock. As Yasuyo finishing taking in the entire cock the blood from her broken hymen could be seen, proving that she in fact had held onto her virginity until she found her true owner. Hannah watched in utter despair as her love’s virginity was robbed from her by her cruel bully that tortured her for so long.

PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN!

Yasuyo immediately started to pump her hips up and down, holding Nicholas’ ankles and keeping them in the Amazon position. Her oversized, juicy ass and jumbo tits shook widely as she stared at Nicholas’ eyes with total devotion.

“Thank you Nicholas! I knew you would make the right decision. Impregnate me! Impregnate your senior so I can give you lots of children and take care of you!”

Nicholas looked into Yasuyo’s eyes with pure lust, any bit of rationality clinged to before the was completely gone in the middle of the barbaric sexual act.

“Ugh…Yasuyo…Yasuyo!”

As Nicholas called Yasuyo’s name Hannah looked on with a completely dead eyes, utterly broken by what was happening in front of her. She seemed like a traumatized doll rather than a living girl.

“Ugh _yes_! Fuck the girl who made your sweetheart’s life a living hell! The only thing that matters is fucking the baddest bitch and spreading your seed! _Fuck_!”

Yasuyo and Nicholas’ flesh slapped against each other in exaggerated fashion as Yasuyo pressed her weight onto Nicholas. The difference in their body size was quite pronounced as Yasuyo continued to pump her thick hips and ass rapidly onto Nicholas’ cock. As Yasuyo’s pierced udders shook violently she sprayed her milk all over Nicholas, much to his delight.

“Being a little good girl means _nothing_ in the game of fucking. Isn’t that right Nicholas? I am going to make sure you are taken care of. You will never have to work or do anything. All you need to fuck and produce children. I will make sure to serve you completely. If you want you can keep Hannah, but all she will be good for is maybe cleaning and serving snacks.”

“Yasuyo…ugh…Yasuyo…”

Even with his sadistic taste, the contrast between the tattooed and pierced Yasuyo and the clean cut Nicholas couldn’t be more stark. Hannah still stood in the corner, emotionally destroyed and unable to muster the will to interfere. As the Yasuyo continued to pump her body onto Nicholas, providing a gooey, warm honeypot for his manhood, she could feel the vibrations of his balls, even stronger than before.

“I can feel it! I can feel the preparation of your seed Nicholas! Fertilize me! Impregnate me and make me your Japanese meat onahole sow!”

Nicholas managed a clear command as he was about to unleash his sperm into Yasuyo’s most sacred place.

“Yasuyo…get pregnant you Japanese meat toilet _bitch_!!”

With that assertion of his dominance, Yasuyo gripped his ankles tightly and forced her full weight onto Nicholas as his balls retracted and filled her womb with his cock juice.

“ _Yes_ , I am your _bitch_ Nicholas!”

Yasuyo’s womb quickly filled to capacity before expanding as she worked to hold in as much cum as possible, another result from her lifelong training. Yasuyo’s orgasm resulted in her spraying a waterfall of her cunt juices all over Nicholas, not that he mind. Nicholas low moans and grunts showed that he was quite pleased to impregnate the villainous woman. As the orgasm subsided Yasuyo finally lifted herself off of Nicholas and let go of his ankles. Even with Yasuyo’s skill, cum still overflowed from her cunt as it dripped onto Hannah’s bed. As Nicholas’ legs fell onto the bed, Yasuyo took a swab of the leaking cum and shoved it into her mouth, consuming it all and erotically licking her fingers.

“Come Nicholas honey, there still one thing you need to so that you are totally satisfied.”

Yasuyo dragged Nicholas by his feet to the edge of Hannah’s bed and managed to get him on his feet. While it seemed like he would collapse at any second, he managed to keep upright.

“Congratulations on graduating from virginity, and what is a fuck session without an after-sex piss? I would be honored to drink your manly piss, Nicholas. Please use me as your toilet~”

Despite being in a complete stupor, Nicholas managed to understand Yasuyo’s suggestion and pointed his gargantuan cock towards Yasuyo mouth.

“No Nicholas, let _me_ hold it…just release your wonderful piss.”

As Yasuyo gently and reverently held Nicholas’ wet cock she could feel the torrent of piss rushing through his cock, ready to exit. She pointed the cock to her mouth as he let forth strong smelling piss. She drank the piss greedily as she regarded it as one of the world’s finest beverages. After a long period, his piss finally subsided and Yasuyo gently sucked his cock clean, making sure she used her entire throat for the final task. Yasuyo patted Nicholas’ tummy.

“There, doesn’t it feel good to let lose your virility? Go on and lay down, you did a great job.”

Nicholas immediately dropped onto Hannah’s bed. As he laid there, he mumbled something to Hannah.

“I am sorry Hannah…but…Yasuyo is so _good_ …”

Yasuyo then turned her attention to the Hannah, who was staring blankly at them as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

“Well well, too bad for you it seems you aren’t worthy of Nicholas’ piss or seed. That’s ok though, I think I can still provide a drink that is worthy of your status.”

As she was saying this she walked over to Hannah until she stood over Hannah, who was still kneeling on the floor.

“I am sure with this drink you will finally know your place, Hannah.”

Hannah slowly looked up to see Yasuyo’s cunt above her head. She knew what was about to occur, the disgrace that awaited her. Yet she could not even muster up the will to stand and walk away. All she could do was look up as Yasuyo’s let out a smug grin.

“どうぞ～ (Here you go~)”

As Yasuyo let out her piss over Hannah’s face, Hannah could not imagine how she could ever go on living.

* * *

As Hannah walked down the hall she carried her belly in her hands. She was nine months pregnant and was due to deliver. If people had ignored her before, they at least noticed her now. It was now no secret that Hannah was in a relationship with Nicholas and she did not hide or feel ashamed of the fact that she was carrying his child. As she was walking down the hall, leaving her last class for the day she saw Nicholas approaching.

“Hello Nicholas!”

Her face beamed with a brilliance that one could only imagine ten months ago, as if it was any more possible for her to be enamored by Nicholas. If she was happy with Nicholas before, she was ecstatic now to be carrying his child. Of course, she knew that Nicholas was busy and did not have much experience with children, so it was accepted that Hannah would take care of the child while Nicholas would continue his daily routine.

“Hello Hannah, I hope classes went well today!”

“Oh, they were good, I am so excited that the baby is almost here!”

Nicholas smiled and then looked off into the distance.

“Hannah, it’s amazing that you have stayed even after everything has occurred…”

“Don’t think like that Nicholas, I could never stop loving you no matter what. It wasn’t your fault, you were taken advantage of.”

As Nicholas and Hannah looked longingly into each other another large belly appeared, one with a navel piercing and covered in an elaborate tattoo that stretched much farther than just the belly area.

“Oh, still trying to figure out a way to be the top bitch huh? No matter what happens you simply can’t know your place?”

Nicholas spoke up.

“Yasuyo, you know it’s not like that…”

Hannah interrupted.

“Don’t waste your breath Nicholas, she wasn’t so pompous when she has seen me fucking you.”

Just as Hannah and Nicholas’ relationship was public knowledge, so was Yasuyo and Nicholas’. Not only after the pregnancies was it revealed that Yasuyo somehow had ink all over her body, but that she and Hannah has entered a harem relationship with Nicholas. While she was never seen on campus, it was also confirmed that Yasuyo’s mother was also a part of the harem, as she was also pregnant (six months) with Nicholas’ children.

“Hmph, a couple of small battle victories doesn’t make a victory in the war. You already are down one in the children count.”

Yasuyo was pregnant with twins, unlike Hannah and Yasuyo’s mother who were only one each. Since the incident of Nicholas losing her virginity, Hannah had become a lot more aggressive against Yasuyo and her mother.

“Life is long, and it would be a shame that your financial support of Nicholas and me only contributed to your eventual loss.”

Hannah and Yasuyo now looked at each other as their pregnant bellies pressed against each other. Hannah, the face of regal determination; Yasuyo, the face of conceit. Nicholas managed to step in.

“Stop it you two. Yasuyo, stop provoking Hannah. Come on, let’s go.”

While Nicholas still has mixed feelings about Yasuyo the fact that she and her mother were a part of his harem showed Hannah the extent and power of their sexual skill. While at this point Hannah was in many ways their sexual equal, she knew that it would be a bitter battle. As they walked toward Yasuyo’s sports car Hannah thought about the long road ahead. While she had managed to one up and embarrass Yasuyo and her mother a few times, she still felt like she did not have the full upper hand. Even after all these months, their influential presence made her very angry. As they got into the car to head to Yasuyo’s estate, she thought deeply about something she learned in these past months.

While it is a part of being the best woman for Nicholas, it is not enough to be kind and pure of heart. No, a woman must be willing to degrade herself to satisfy a real man’s lust. Hannah was still modest, but she knew that she must be a masochistic slut when the time called. Because just like Yasuyo, she too, would do anything to be the center of Nicholas’ large heart…and his large cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended being much longer than I expected since I feel the story needed a lot of explanation and set up. Keeping with my goal of have a work at least once every two months I decided on doing an NTR story involving a woman’s man being stolen. There is an ethnic factor in this story but it ended up not being a really strong part of it actually. Honestly, while not perfect this story turned out better than I expected. I am interested in seeing how people react to the characters of this one. 
> 
> If you are interested in a good Reverse NTR story you can check out an Idolmaster doujin by ピジャ called「ずっとトモダチ」. I continue to want to make dark and hardcore stories, so I hope I can touch on a wide variety of sub-genres in those areas. Next story will likely a new chapter in Dystheistic God series (finally!) involving a new character. Since by that point I will probably have my character design commission I have been wanting to do done, I can finally work on my main project again! Like usual, feel free to contact me at @scrubbyscum999 on Twitter or scrubbyscum999#2306 on Discord. Any feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
